


Dead Is Better

by SynchronicityRose



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Pet Sematary - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Character Death, Death, Grief/Mourning, Horror, M/M, One Shot, Pet Semetary AU, Supernatural Elements, Wendigo, Zombie!Yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jaejoong learns the hard truth that perhaps it's true after all: Dead is better. </p><p> </p><p>*Changed summary a bit*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Is Better

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is heavily inspired by Stephen King's 'Pet Semetary'. I hold no claim to any characters or quotes mentioned in this fic. Please enjoy :D

The car slows to a stop in front of the town’s local pet cemetery.

A young man in his late twenties could be seen inside the vehicle, raven black hair falling in front of his dark brown eyes with dark circles around each of them. All the windows in the car were rolled down and as much as he wanted to he couldn’t roll down the windows, out of fear of someone smelling it and asking if they could take a look to try and find the source of said smell.

Jaejoong’s hands clenched and unclenched on the steering wheel. Trying to fight back those damned tears from falling from his eyes. “It’ll be alright my love…It’ll be alright.” He whispered in a choked up, hoarse and tired voice.

The love of his life Jung Yunho was tragically killed in a car accident a few weeks earlier.

One of those damned trucks caused it, speeding down the road at an inhuman speed slamming right into Yunho’s car while he was on his way to spend his and Jaejoong’s fifth year anniversary of being a couple. Flower petals were scattered over the road mixed with blood…Yunho’s blood. Jaejoong tried to block out that gruesome image of Yunho’s leg sticking out of the car door, all bloodied and badly bruised up.

“You didn’t deserve to die,” He finally said out loud. “Y-You shouldn’t have died…I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” His voice was cracking at each word he managed to get out.

He and Yunho were probably one of the best couples around. Not perfect in the slightest, they had their fights and ‘I hate you’s’ but never had they ever threatened or hurt each other. Yunho was never the type to lift a finger on anyone no matter how horrible he was treated.

Jaejoong glanced around the road he was on. In the back of his mind, he wondered if a child had been actually killed on such a road like this…he shook that thought away though. He came here because he just wanted to know if it was true…if there really was something supernatural that lay beyond the Pet Sematary.

He and Yunho moved to a small town in rural Maine, to get away from their busy and bustling life in the city of Seoul, South Korea. There weren’t many Asians in the area so they really were quite a sight to see for some of the locals. Jaejoong loved it here. The house they bought was perfect, everything just went so well…until Yunho’s death that is.

He still remembers that dreaded day when Yunho’s mother called him, telling him in a frantic voice over the phone at his work that Yunho was ‘dead’. She was hysterical, almost like how Rachel Creed acted when she was telling Louis about her sister Zelda how she said she shouted ‘Zelda’s dead, Zelda’s dead!’ except much more mournful.

Jaejoong’s world had changed after that and not for the better.

Finally after much time thinking and debating, Jaejoong proceeded to do the deed he wanted to do. To commit the ultimate Taboo. He wrapped the body first in a white sheet, trying not to gag at the putrid stench and grabbed the tools he brought with him. Just like how Louis Creed had with his wife in the book and movie, holding Yunho’s body lovingly against his.

The Pet Semetary really was like how Stephen King described it. Crosses made by broken hearted children burying their beloved pets and there was the deadfall. A pile of sticks and many other tree limbs blocking the way to the Micmac Burial Grounds.

You just keep going steady. You keep going, don't rush, but don't stop or pause. It's like your feet know the way, and they'll pick the right path if you let them, and don't think about it too much. Never look down. Deadfalls are mean. They'll bite you if they can." He repeated the words of Jud Crandall out loud, as he began his hard climb up the pile of tree limbs.

When the funeral for Yunho began on a Saturday evening, Friday was when he was killed: Jaejoong was told to be prepared when he looked at Yunho in the casket.

That…that ‘thing’ in the casket wasn’t his Yunho. It didn’t look at all like him. Yunho’s body was embalmed of the blood, his face bruised and slightly sunken in, hands were crinkled and cracked and there was a scar of the large gash that went across his head after smashing his head against the front of the car window on impact.

He looked like a zombie. Just a horrible thing to see. And he was wearing a suit of all things.

Yunho hated, just _hated_ wearing them. Even at family gatherings he never dressed up like that. That angered Jaejoong the most that the funeral parlor, completely disregarded his boyfriend’s wishes never to wear a suit even after Jaejoong told them not to put him in one.

Many hours later, Jaejoong finally came back down after completing his gruesome task. His pants were covered in dirt as were his face and hands. His legs hurt like hell and his back ached when he reached his car again, just sitting inside waiting. Watching.

Somewhere within the woods, the ground began to shake and the pile of rocks covering Yunho’s grave began to fall one by one as a hand popped out. A bruised and purple-ish hand followed by another hand and then a head. The corps followed its instincts, heading over to whom called for it.

Jaejoong had fallen somewhat asleep in his car, leaning his head back against the seat with his eyes closed resting them. But, he was soon awakened by that dreaded stench of human flesh outside causing his eyes to burst wide open. “…It worked? I-It really worked?”

There he was. Standing outside Jaejoong’s car door. His face bruised and sunken in. His mouth creeped up into a grin, Jaejoong had to shutter at how cracked Yunho’s teeth looked. And his eyes. They were Yunho’s eyes alright, that same chocolate brown color but there was no light within them. Just lifeless…

“Hello my love,” The Yunho thing cooed softly, motioning Jaejoong to come out. “Are you ready to head home and greet everyone?”

Jaejoong was frozen at first.

He couldn’t scream.

He couldn’t faint.

Jaejoong finally stepped out of the vehicle, walking towards his Yunho thing, his arms opened almost as if he wanted a hug. The stench was overwhelming but with tears in his eyes, Jaejoong hugged it. The thing wrapped its arms around Jaejoong’s waist, laying his head against his chest.

Tears proceeded to fall from Jaejoong’s eyes when he felt his spine suddenly snap and break.

His heartbeat was eventually slowing…slowing.

His arms falling limp at his sides.

Jaejoong hoped someone would be able to kill this Thing before it caused any more harm to anyone. But now, they can truly be together again…just like he always wanted.

But before he passed on, he could hear the voice of Jud Crandall echo in his mind.

_“Sometimes, Louis, dead is better.”_

 


End file.
